Inescapable
by SilverLynxGirl
Summary: It's back better than ever. After the Cell games but before buu, another android is unleashed. With the absence of Goku the world is left vulnerable, unless love truly conquers all and 17 cooperates... Your past is Inescapable.
1. 21 Awakens

Inescapable 

(Your Past Is Inescapable)

By Nekochan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z (End of Disclaimer)

Author's Notes: Yeah another story. I've been meaning to do a 17 story for a while now.

What if there was another android, what ifCell wasn't theend?.I am that android. I was built, before 17 or 18, in fact knew them before any of us were androids. Odd isn't, I still have my memory, always have. To tell you the truth Gero isn't as smart as he or anyone else thinks he is. All of his creations since 16 were mainly designed (I had to do some major modification to the original designs, including my own) and/or built by me. I am b android 21 /b . I know what you are thinking. If you were around beforehand, why is you number 21? That's simple to explain Dr. Gero knew he was going to build 16-19 and turn himself into 20, but he had wanted me to be a secret one better kept that Cell, so he named me 21 instead of 16 also he had the blueprints already done for all of us (16- 21). My real name, however, is Angelique. Unfortunately I'm nowhere near angelic, for you see I was created to help Gero build his army. I was also programmed to go after Goku if none of the others succeeded in killing him.

Another thing, that I'm sure is buzzing around you're tiny little mind, is what exactly I meant when I said I knew 17 and 18 before we were androids. Well, Alex and Catherine, or Cat as she preferred to be called, were my best friends in the whole world. We were the unholy trinity; we were so inseparable that even Dr. Gero could not separate us. Well, Alex and I were slightly closer, not that he was my boyfriend or anything, but there was potential. Cat, or catty as Alex and I preferred to call her, and I were as close as sisters. Fortunately for them I was converted first. Dr. Gero's original design would have allowed them to remember there past. I know it sounds cruel that I kept them from their past, but believe me when I say it was for their own good. If you had memories of better days and a better life staring you in the face constantly reminding you what you can never have again you tend to get bitter and your outlook on life gets dimmer and grimmer.

Oh, and just so you know all of the programming malfunctions in the other androids was a little bit of payback courtesy of a disgruntled servant, you missed all of the really good ones. I especially did that in the case of 17 and 18. I didn't want them to be stuck like me. Well, as much as I would love to discuss the matter further with you, I really have to go. I've just been reanimated which means that Dr. Gero is dead and the other androids have failed to complete their mission. Unfortunately I will not be so fortunate, as much as I would rather not kill this Goku, I'm too skilled not to.

In the middle of the ocean on a small island a woman with short blonde hair is quietly rocking her baby to sleep. The ocean tides come in and out rhythmically as if they too were being rocked. A sense of total tranquility hung of the little island as if daring the worst to happen. Unfortunately it seemed as though the worst dared to happen and all of a sudden 18 stopped rocking baby Marron. Fortunately Marron had already fallen asleep so 18 gently set her down in her crib. After setting the small noseless child in her crib for a nap, 18 walked outside in an attempt to clear her mind.

At this particular point in time the small noseless father of the small noseless child came up onto the small sandy beach, the beach was noseless too for that matter. Whilst underwater, Krillin was relaxing and letting the calm and serenity of the ocean, at midday, soothe his fragile nerves. Just as he was really starting to relax, that all too familiar feeling that something was either wrong or about to go wrong came over him. Just in case, Krillin headed back to shore just in time to see his wife step outside with a more serious expression than usual. Inwardly cursing his sixth sense for danger, he climbed out the water at sat by her side.

Realizing that her husband was sitting next to her, she had been sitting with her eyes closed and had not seen him walking over to her, she turned her head and looked at the dripping man besides her. "What's wrong 18," enquired a worried Krillin. After Krillin asked his question a cool breeze blew by blowing through the already swaying palm trees and scattering sunshine in the shade it was providing. It was almost as if the world was sighing at the upcoming disturbance to the peace. 18 opened her mouth to say something, but decided to refrain from conveying any worry to her husband at the last minute. She then turned her head back to the ocean. "It's probably nothing," 18 lied, hoping Krillin would just drop the subject all together.

The silent female android knew exactly what was wrong but for the sake of her worrisome husband's nerves she kept it too herself, inwardly hoping that she was wrong. In middle of a lush green forest there was clearing with a beautiful clear pond. The trees shaded much of the clearing except the pond. The sunlight comes through the top most leaves, hits the pond just right and creates little shimmering rainbows on the surrounding shadowed trees. The effect was almost out of a fairy tale. Unfortunately for the boy sitting in the clearing, he never really had a chance to enjoy this even though this happened everyday. This was the contemplation spot a certain dark haired youth.

17 came to this spot everyday to sit and think. One aspect of this particular spot that he did get to enjoy was the quietness and everyday he would come sit and curse the day. The day was either to sunny, the animals were too cheery, or the day had been exceedingly boring and as we all know boredom is the bane of 17's existence. Well, today the topic of contemplation was boredom to the point of going stir crazy. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your perspective, this day may have started out boring, but was about to get rather interesting. "21? Well, it seems as though this boring day will get interesting. It's a good thing for Goku that he's already dead," Thought 17 as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree he was sitting in front of and for the first he started to enjoy the rainbows in the clearing as he thought of the havoc 21 could stir up in on day.

Both androids knew the danger of the situation although it wasn't directed at them. Even if either one had a desired to stand in the way of this new problem both knew that they're chances of stopping the new android were next to nonexistent. It seems as though the best choice was to stay completely out of it.


	2. Poor Krillin, Poor Chi Chi, Poor Timing

Inescapable

By Silverlynxgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

(End of Disclaimer)

""

Mission Brief:

Go to the 439 Mountain Area find and Kill Son Goku, family and friends. Basic search and destroy mission. Follow through until mission is completed or unit is destroyed.

""

Thinking Son Goku, I have no quarrel with you, I don't even know you, but today you die. As 21 powered up and blasted towards the 439 Mountain Area, 18 felt a twinge of guilt, because of bold face lying to Krillin, and a small amount of worry. She knew that Goku was safe and sound in otherworld, but she wasn't as sure about the safety of the others. Not that she particularly cared about the others, but she knew of the possibility of her family being in danger since Krillin was Goku's best friend. She turned to Krillin, her Ice blue eyes caught the sunrays and sparked in the midday sun, "I'm sorry I lied, I was doing it to keep you from worry, but after thinking it over I should probably tell you." Krillin, who by this point had laid back into the sand to start relaxing again, sat back up. "I knew something was wrong. What is it, Cell's back, Marron's terminally, what?" Krillin looked quite sick after the mention of latter of the two crisis. 18, however, at the mentioning of the later of the two crisis merely gave her worrisome husband a quizzical glance and continue.

"Another android has just been released, Android 21, she is very powerful. To be frank she may be more powerful than Cell, but fortunately unable to regenerate. More than likely her mission is to kill Goku. As you know Goku is dead, but it is quite likely that Dr. Gero programmed her to go after all who are connect to Goku in some way or another and that includes us since you're are his best friend. Although 18 rarely smiled anyway, one could tell that she was more serious at this particular point in time. Krillin, who had thus far been able to convince himself that 18 was over exaggerating, crumbled upon the mentioning of possible danger to his family. Searching for a ray of hope he asked yet another question almost afraid of the answer, "so there's a chance we're in danger?" 18 hated to worry Krillin since he had a slight tendency to get hysterical, but she told him nonetheless, "More than a chance."

This was the point that Krillin decided to start getting slightly hysterical, "Oh, great another android it was bad enough when you and your brother were going around cause mayhem uhh..." 18 stared blankly at her husband but says nothing. "I got let everyone know. Especially Gohan, Yikes! She's probably on her way there now looking for Goku." Krillin gets up hurriedly and, nearly trips, rushes into the house. Once he finally gets into the house to the phone, surprisingly without waking Marron, He dials the number for the son residence as fast as he can without breaking the phone. Master Roshi who did hear Krillin rushing and tripping through the house went to see what the problem was. "What's all the hurry for Krillin? You weren't this worked up when 18 was pregnant, he he," asked Master Roshi jokingly. Master Roshi had known Krillin since he was 13 years old and knew Krillin got worked easily then and still did even now.

Poor Krillin was quite worked up and he had good reason to be, after all there was lethal android after his friend (who was already dead) and his family (again). He had been waiting for someone to pick up the phone, all of 30 seconds, and nobody had picked up the phone so naturally he was getting worried. Ok, He had been worried from the start but know he was worried even more worried. "Come on Gohan, don't do this to me. Pick up the phone." Master Roshi cleared his throat to get his former pupil's attention. Said pupil was rather uptight and snapped, "Not now Roshi!" Finally someone picked up the phone. "Son residence, what'cha want...fussing heard in background I mean whose speaking?

Our small noseless stressed out friend, Krillin nearly jumped out his skin when he heard Goten's voice. "Goten, I need to talk to your brother right now." Krillin was rather on edge right now and the last thing he needed was to have to explain the situation to child who wasn't even old enough to spell the word. "Gohan's not back from school yet, but he should be home soon." Goten was very happy that since his mother was busy, although not too busy to correct him when answered the phone, and his brother not home yet, that he was allowed to answer the phone. Unfortunately for the pint-sized demi Saiyan, once he finally was allowed to answer the phone, the call was not for him. "Goten this is Krillin, I need to speak to Gohan. It's really important." Goten wondered what was so important that Krillin need Gohan that instant, to bad Gohan wasn't home yet. "Sorry Krillin, Gohan isn't home yet." This innocent statement, although brief, presented a world of endless possibilities and none of them good.

"Goten, I need for you and your mother to get as far away from your house as you can. There is a deadly android on her way to your house." Goten, being a little boy, replied, "Cool, what's an android?" "Would ya just trust me on this one, get out of the house!" Krillin wasn't one to normally yell at kids but killer androids don't normally go hunting people. If Krillin's blood pressure wasn't sufficiently raised at this point then it was about to be. "Someone's knocking at the do Bye. click Before Krillin had the chance to tell Goten not to answer the door he had hung up. Our poor noseless defender of earth looked, not like a guy who had help to defend the earth on countless occasions, but like a guy who just couldn't catch a break to save his neck. Master Roshi, having had his "Oh so important question" answered decided that it would be best just to leave Krillin alone.

Meanwhile, at the Son residence Goten was explaining to his mother what Krillin been so worked up about. Unfortunately, Goten, being a child, had a very convoluted way of explaining things and didn't even get to the lethal android part until his mother had opened the door. For the most part though, opening the door explained the rest. (Now in the mountains, neighbors are needless to say far and few in between and sales people are next to non-existent. I say next to non-existent because if they're really determined to sale you something they'll find you no matter where you are.) Chi Chi looked out and saw the usual hills, the forest and everything else that happen to be around her house everyday, but just because she saw it doesn't mean that it registered in her mind. The reason for her mind lagging behind is because directly in front of her was a woman who didn't look like she lived around there or someone who had any business being there.

This woman was around 5' 9", which was considerably taller than Chi Chi. She had brown hair with red and blonde highlights. Her skin was of a medium brown complexion. She had on black cat suit and a cold expression on her face. The only colder than her expression were her eyes. They were a deep brown nearly black from a distance, but the were void of all emotion. Although the color in itself was warm, her eyes might as well been icy gray. She looked down on the small housewife assessed who she was, how powerful she was, and how she was related to Goku. All of this took mere seconds since this information was all stored in her memory banks and since she had been upgraded the efficiency of her memory recall had improved. "Good Day Chi Chi, is Goku home?" Chi Chi would have known, even without Krillin's warning, that this is not the type of person Goku would associate with, under normal circumstances, even though Goku is known to associate with a wide range of out of the ordinary people.

Having a sharp mind, which was needed to keep three super Saiyans under your thumb, she analyzed the situation and deduces that this was the android and that brains was need more that brawn right now. "Sure, thing he went out fishing, I'll send Goten to go get him." Chi Chi would rather 21 not know that that Goten even existed, but it kind of hard to hid a kid that's standing right there. She sent him off although the poor boy was confused; he decided to go find Trunks why his mother wanted him to find his dead father. He knew now was probably not the time to go wandering off, since there was an android on the loose (not that he would know one if he saw one), but he wasn't wandering off, he was going to Trunks' house. Beside maybe Trunks knew what was going on. Even if he didn't know what was going on he probably had food which was more than he could say right now.

Just as Goten calls the Flying Nimbus Gohan comes home. "What's going on here," asked Gohan, 21 turned her gaze away from Chi Chi and stared straight into Gohan's eyes piercing through his very soul. "I'm here to carry out my mission. Kill Son Goku, his family and friends." Chi Chi unable to control her temper, or her maternal instinct any longer, charges straight into 21 trying to run her though. Chi Chi, however, isn't strong enough to do any substantial damage, therefore 21 is able to fully recover from the surprise attack and returns with an attack of her own.

Gohan is unable to react quick enough to pull his mother out of harm's way and is only able to watch as his mother is flung aside as if she were a feather. Chi Chi managed to survive only because the attack was only meant to get her out the way. Gohan was furious,21 did not seem fazed on the outside, but on the inside the was a conflict between good and bad of epic proportions.

""

Thinking Why must I kill them. They've done me no wrong. What have I done wrong to be sentence to an eternity of torment by having to unquestionably follow Dr. Gero's orders. I wasn't always this way in fact none of us were this way until Gero changed us. We used laugh, cry, and be happy but all of that was taken from us. Just like my free will. If there was any to stop myself I would believe me I would but there just isn't. I just hope, even thought it's not likely to happen, that one I might be forgiven for what I have to do.


	3. Enter 18

Inescapable

By Jettsmoma

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

(End of Disclaimer)

thinking No matter what I want to do I will never get to rest until I complete my mission. I hate that old coot. He's

taken everything from me and now that he's dead I can't even have my revenge. Oh well I might as well put these people out of their misery so I can at least get a break. Stupid programming. Oh well.

Gohan, rage boiling inside him, attacked 21. He charged at her fist flying. His fist was just about to make contact with 21's face when she ducks just in time and faster than Gohan could compensate for she punches him hard in the stomach, effectively knocking him back a few steps. Panting and clutching his stomach Gohan plan his next attack unfortunately form him 21 was not about to give him enough time finish. She ran right up to him delivered a harsh upper cut to his jaw trying to knock him out. Fortunately or unfortunately, however you view it, Gohan remained conscious but barely so. Laying on him back with a nearly broken jaw Gohan did his best to get up. His first try was unsuccessful but 21, seeing his effort to get up, decided to wait and give him a chance to defend himself since she knew she could have easily killed him by know if it wasn't for her, now weak, conscience. Fortunately for Gohan this immensely powerful android at one time had an immensely powerful conscience and although now in a diminished state it still had the power to combat even the strict programming.

Gohan eventually got up but was unable to stand up straight yet."I've given you a chance to defend yourself but it looks like I might have wasted my time," said 21 without any trace of emotion. "Don't let my appearance fool you, I am capable of defending myself but, I don't want to hurt you." Replied Gohan, straining to breathe and talk at the same time. "Hurt me? scoffs Don't waste your time, either give up or hold nothing back for this time you will not be so lucky." 21 appeared behind Gohan and kicked him in his back causing him to fall to the ground one last time. "Now, I shall kill you, Son Goku." 21 whispered icily. "I'm Son Gohan."

21 leered at him with utter contempt, "You don't honestly think that you can fool me with poor lie like that, do you?" 21 is about to kill Gohan when Goten cries out, "No, No, he really is Gohan he is my older brother don't kill him, please!" Gohan slowly explains that Goku was killed Cell at the cell games. "I knew it was a bad idea to put those cells together. No matter even if Son Goku is dead my mission isn't complete until I have killed all friends and family of Son Goku," she snorted.Just as 21 was about to send Gohan on a one-way trip to other world Piccolo, Yamcha, and Vegeta arrived. "Hang on Gohan I'm coming," shouted Piccolo as he raced to Gohan aid.

"Oh how sickeningly sweet. He's come to help." The three warriors landed on the ground, Piccolo went over to Gohan and gave him a senzu bean to help him heal. Gohan once healed was stronger than before and ready for a rematch. Whist Piccolo was helping Gohan; Yamcha had gone over to Chichi and Goten to see how they were doing. Gohan was about to fight 21 again when Vegeta interfered. "Stand aside boy, you obviously can't handle a simple battle without daddy holding your hand the whole time. Had you kept training instead of keeping you nose buried in those book maybe you mother would still be conscious. Now, watch how a real warrior battles and maybe you will learn something." Gohan hung his head at the mentioning of his mother being unconscious and stood aside as Vegeta prepared to fight 21.

Vegeta strutted up to his deadly opponent with arms crossed and head held high. Vegeta look the android dead in her eye and scoffed as if she were a waste of his time. 21 merely looked at Vegeta, her face betraying no emotions, not even the disgust for the arrogant little prince standing before her. Vegeta walked around her, evaluating and examining her in order to size her up. Unfortunately for him the size of his overly inflated ego distorted his judgment and caused his assessment of her to be bias and his underestimation to be fatal.

21 had listened to the high and mighty remarks of Vegeta and decided to show the Prince of the Saiyans where he stood in relationship to her before she killed him. "Well, since you are such a great warrior I should give you less breaks," Mocked 21, "Well your royal highness I am about to royally kick your 'hind'ness." 21 only hit Vegeta twice but each blow was devastating in the end. She struck him the first time with a light punch, for her at least, and watched in pleasure as Vegeta tried to salvage some of his mortally wounded pride.

The arrogant prince tried to stand as tall as possible and feign lack of injury, unfortunately for his he failed miserably and she decided to show no mercy to the proud little Saiyan. She walked directly up to Vegeta's face, well more like down, and gave him a dangerously sweet smile and a looked that dared him to make a move any move. Vegeta tried to swing at her but, due to the femme fatale's superior speed, his lack of power and multitude of pains and aches, she merely moved behind him. "Poor, little man.tsk tsk tsk" Before Vegeta knew what hit him 21 had landed a heavy blow to his head, effectively knocking him out. Oh no, she wasn't going to kill, not yet at least. No, she would save him for last and she would proceed to kill him slowly, making sure to thoroughly drain him of his overly inflated ego.

Vegeta was badly hurt and was unable to defend himself so Yamcha and Piccolo took up the task of fighting obviously powerful android while praying for a miracle. Yamcha bravely runs up to confront 21. Well, it seemed as though he was brave for in reality he was nearly at the point of peeing on himself. He inwardly cursed himself for being the first one to run out there. Regardless, the deed had been done and 21 had identified him as her next opponent. Wiping away all fear, Yamcha prepared for battle. Unfortunately for Yamcha his opponent had the advantage. She had a wealth of knowledge on the Z gang and this knowledge included personal information like Yamcha's ultimate weakness……… pretty girls.

As Yamcha launch a barrage of ki blasts, the female android stood waiting for the attack to make it over to her. The attack came at her full force. She took the attack head on, the collision caused a massive dust cloud to arise causing visibility to diminish greatly. Once the cloud had blown away all that was left was a large crater, down in the crater at the very bottom was 21 laying on her side seemingly unconscious. Was she dead? There was no way to tell from the top of the crater. Since androids gave off no ki whatsoever the only way to make sure was to go down there and check. While Yamcha was debating with piccolo whether or not to go down and check was safe, 21 laid perfectly still waiting for their decision. Yamcha cautiously floated down the bottom of the crater, once down there he bent down see if his would be assassin was dead. Unfortunately for him she wasn't. She, still laying on her side, looked up at him. "You are the one name Yamcha, are you not? My file on you is filled with some pretty interesting things. Such as your weakness for pretty girls." Upon her mentioning the particular fact about Yamcha froze up.

Yamcha tried to back away but his legs weren't responding he was going into that familiar panic attack he never failed have around pretty girls. His mind scrambled to find some way of stopping the panic; the stakes were too high for him to give in to his panic right now. He focused on his experiences with the other cold heartless killers called androids and used that anger and hatred to ignore her beauty continue to fight. Once he had succeeded in regaining control over his body, which 21 had surprisingly allowed him to do, he took his fighting stance once more. The female android looked at him and when she came to the conclusion that her ploy didn't work she prepared for the oncoming fight. There wasn't much to the fight. She mostly dodge his attacks. A punch here a kick there it really was boring for her. In the in the end she was completely undamaged, not so much as a scratch, out of pity for Yamcha's ineffectiveness she only knocked him out instead of killing him right off.

Next after Yamcha was Piccolo, since Piccolo was a serious fighter he didn't was his time talking or bragging he got straight to the point. Out of respect for Piccolo's approach to fighting her she tried to give him a fair fight. She never exceeded the power that piccolo used and never got in unfair hits but Piccolo knew that she was holding back. After awhile, even Piccolo had gotten tired of their fight. It was more like a beginning fighter's first sparring match. The master pulled their punches to allow the student get used to fighting. The main problem was that Piccolo was being treated as the beginner and since he was an experienced fighter this annoyed him greatly.

"Why do you drag this fight out? This whole time we have been seemingly even, but for you to be able to even think of killing Goku you would have to much more powerful than I." 21, being that she respected Piccolo, answered his question. "I wanted to give you a fair fight, you are right I am more powerful, I could have killed you many hits ago but I choose not to. I am probably not going to run into another fighter who knows how takes his battles seriously and I am probably to be facing people far weaker than you so if I wish to have a decent fight now is the time."

Piccolo, accepting the answer, added before resuming the fight, "Gohan is as powerful and as talented as his father and you would do well not to underestimate him." With that Piccolo returned to his fighting stance and resumed the battle. This time 21 was not going to spend anytime time on the battle and decided to treat Piccolo as a warrior and kill him now instead of playing with him. Just as she formed and fired an energy ball aimed for Piccolo's head a familiar voice called her name creating a diversion necessary for Piccolo to dodge the attack. As she turned around 21 met eyes with one of the two people she least wanted to see…


	4. Clash of the Titans

Inescapable

By SilverLynxGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

(End of Disclaimer)

'''''''''

_'Thinking'_ Arghh! What is she doing here, this is of no concern of hers she failed the mission. What is she doing with Krillin? Chuckles to self Maybe she trying to help, but as unlikely as that is and as much as I would like to abort the mission I can't. I do wish she would just leave though.

"21, leave now!" shouted 18 before fully landing. 21 was slightly taken back at the demand from 18. After all what could 18 possible want with her targets? "Why should I?" 21 coolly asked. "Because, I told you to leave, so **LEAVE**!" yelled a rather angry blond android, she was less than pleased with her former ally's calm attitude. Both of them knew the likelihood of the other leaving, but 18 was hoping 21 would leave just to humor her so she would have enough time to think of a way to stop her. "So when did you start hanging out with little human men?" 21 said tauntingly expecting a quick and witty comeback from the normally icy android. "Since I married him." Replied 18 waiting for 21's response. Surprisingly one didn't come as soon as she had expected although Krillin was a little hurt at being referred to by his wife as a little man, regardless of the truth. 21 was probably the most stunned. It was as if someone had pulled the plug on her at that very moment. Everyone stared at femme fatal trying to figure out why she had just shut down.

The reason she had frozen like block of ice was that she would have never thought that 18 would marry someone like Krillin. It just wouldn't process right. This was mostly due to the fact that 21 had fully memory of who she was but also had fully memory of who18 was and the person 18 was just didn't fit into the scenario just presented to her. This one little thing had caused her to completely freeze up since the realization that she would have to kill her once best friend's husband. Seeing that 21 was no longer focus on the here and now, Vegeta, took advantage of his opportunity to hit 21 before she realized what had happened. Gathering all his remaining energy Vegeta formed an energy ball and aimed it right at the unsuspecting 21. At the last minute the formerly immobilized android snaps back to reality and deflects the energy ball, which wasn't strong enough to damage her even if she hadn't come back to reality. Now more than a little miffed, 21 turned her attention to the battered Vegeta ready to finish what she had started. 18 was quite content to let 21 kill Vegeta and then try and stop her, but Krillin's heart was much bigger and not so cold toward Vegeta, although he'd have good reason to be.

_'Thinking'_ to himself what am I doing? I could get killed trying to save Vegeta and all the thanks I would get would be Vegeta brushing me off and getting himself killed. Curse my conscience. While Krillin went to go save the arrogant little prince 18 stood there stunned at Krillin's decision to put his own life in danger just to save Vegeta. Vegeta, no less, this was the same man who teased and picked on Krillin and would without a doubt not do the same for him. "Krillin get back here!" 18 screamed, but Krillin didn't hear her, partially due the butterflies in his stomach and try to repeat his mantra "I will do this." Just as Krillin had made it to Vegeta with the senzu beans 21 stopped him dead in his tracks. "And just where do you think you're going?" asked 21 with a sly grin on her face and bending over so she is face to face with Krillin. "I………" was all Krillin could get out since he knew his chances of getting to Vegeta and getting out alive were very slim. 21 widened her smile as Krillin paled knowing he was about to die once more. Just as 21 was about to put Krillin out of his misery 18 stepped in and intervened in her husband's behalf. "That's enough 21!" seethed 18 to 21 while standing in between the other android and her now very pale husband.

"Give them the senzu beans and go!" demanded Krillin's very upset and dangerous wife. Krillin was quick to follow orders. "I do believe you're losing it 18, first you marry a human man and a tiny one at that, then you rely on a few measly beans to save them. Beans of all things! I'll tell you what I do for you, I'll finish my mission and then I'll check your circuitry for any malfunctions. Now just stand aside while tie up some loose ends." 21 tried to side step 18 but to no avail. After 18 made it very clear that to finish her mission she would have to through her, 21 stopped trying to avoid to coming battle. Both androids took to their fighting stances. 21 made the first move; she came at 18 with a right hook aimed for her jaw hoping she could take her fellow Femme Fatale quickly without doing a lot of damage. Unfortunately for 21, 18 ducked at the last minute and countered with a punch to 21's stomach. 21 stumbled backed rubbing her stomach, now she was miffed. She charged at 18 and knocked her into the next meadow with a series of punches to 18 stomach that would have been hard to see even for the Z gang. Now both androids were upset and what had started as little tussle had erupted into a full-blown war. After much fighting and cursing, the programming bound android decided to cut the battle short since this battle with 18 was making her expend extra energy that she didn't have to spend and diverting her from her mission 21. Now she decided it was best to make a tactical retreat.

21 feigned a blast at 18 then sent a large energy ball at the ground in front of 18 to kick up a cloud of dust to provide cover for her escape. The dust cloud itself wouldn't do anything to hinder 18's sensors, but 21 was playing to a personality quirk of her now rival. While 18 rant and raved about the dust getting all over her and probably in places dust shouldn't be the cloud of dust provided 21 with a few minutes to make her getaway and since she was faster than 18 it would take 18 even longer to catch up. 21 could take a breath now, figuratively speaking of course, she had made her getaway. Up ahead there was a rather thick forest she could stay in and stay out of 18 sight. She had made a clean getaway, or had she?


	5. Tableside Chat

Inescapable

By SilverLynxGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

'''''''''

Last Chapter: 21 feigned a blast at 18 then sent a large energy ball at the ground in front of 18 to kick up a cloud of dust to provide cover for her escape. The dust cloud itself wouldn't do anything to hinder 18's sensors, but 21 was playing to a personality quirk of her now rival. While 18 rant and raved about the dust getting all over her and probably in places dust shouldn't be the cloud of dust provided 21 with a few minutes to make her getaway and since she was faster than 18 it would take 18 even longer to catch up. 21 could take a breath now, figuratively speaking of course, she had made her getaway. Up ahead there was a rather thick forest she could stay in and stay out of 18 sight. She had made a clean getaway, or had she?

'''''''''

As 21 sped off in the cover of the dust cloud, 18 fumed over the fact that 21 was still on the loose and that she would be spending the next 20 year cleaning dust out of odd places. A slight breeze passes by swirling the dust away, 18 contemplated chasing after 21 while brushing a strand of hair that had blown in her face out the way. Behind her the Z warriors stood still watching, waiting to see the android's reaction. Seemingly staring off into space 18 was actually judging the speed at which 21 was flying, her light blue eyes masking the sensitive sensors adjusting to keep up and calculate 21's speed. Once she processed the information and 21 was proven to be faster, to the point of making a chase a waste of time, she returned her attention back to the people standing behind her.

First she looked over Krillin checking for any signs of major and truth be told minor injury. Once it was determined that Krillin was merely stressed, which is hardly an abnormal state, she next looked at Chichi who was currently being attended to by Gohan. Gohan had not stopped to brush the dirt from his pants, much less the blood from his cuts, but he cared attentively for his mother who wasn't nearly as badly hurt. Gohan held his unconscious mother, inwardly torn as thoughts of Cell and his father dying ran through his mind. Was it all for nothing, had his father died just for everyone to join him later, Gohan was heartbroken at the prospect. It wasn't fair... it just wasn't fair... Just as Gohan was on the verge of crying Yamcha walked up to him a placed his hand gently on Gohan's shoulder to reassure him.

"Come on Gohan, let's go inside and get you cleaned up, heck all of us could use a shower," joked Yamcha. Yamcha's attempt at humor although not the best was still appreciated, the last thing that Gohan needed at that moment was to be alone with his thoughts. Standing up with his mother in his arms, Gohan walked into the house with the others in tow. Vegeta was cursing in every language he knew every God he had ever heard of under his breath, Piccolo merely rolled his eyes since his hearing was good enough to hear Vegeta perfectly. 18 walked next to a worn out Krillin, all the excitement of the day especially nearly dying had nearly broken the former monk. 18 kissed his forehead as a measure of comfort. Krillin looked up at Vegeta somewhat straining to stand upright and remembered that he still hadn't given Vegeta that senzu bean after his fight with 21. He ran up to Vegeta just as he was clearing the door to the house. "Uhh, here ya go Vegeta, sorry... I kinda forgot about it." Krillin said sheepish, hoping Vegeta's injuries were enough to keep him distracted from bearing down on the smaller man. Vegeta snatched the senzu without so much as a word but not without a snort in krillin's direction before entering into the house.

Once inside and wounds and injuries, including broken pride were attended to, talks on what to do next started. "We simply have to train harder," growled Vegeta who was more than a little bit angered at their being obviously outclassed. "It's not always a matter muscling our way through our problems," said piccolo with a leer in Vegeta's direction. Piccolo rose from his position, leaning on the wall to walk closer to the group, which was now huddled around a table in the living room of the Son residence. Piccolo resumed speaking, "This isn't a matter of muscling our way through our opponents, I've notice the harder and stronger our opponents get the less and less skill is used..." Piccolo is cut off by Vegeta's arrogant taunt, "Face it green bean, you're just jealous because you can't compete. You've reached your limit and you're getting left behind." Piccolo merely stared at Vegeta with an emotionless mask, but inwardly he was once again flabbergasted by the size of Vegeta's unchecked ego in the face of imminent danger. Coming back to reality from his contemplation of Vegeta's unmatched arrogance Piccolo spoke with more force, "You are in fact stronger than I am Vegeta, but even you have met you're match," now smirking piccolo needled Vegeta saying, "If I recall, Cell had you over a barrel and could have as easily killed you that day as you could kill him today." Vegeta remember the incident and was seething inside but held his tounge. Piccolo continued, "We need to start using more skill because the opponents only keep getting stronger. Generally it falls to Goku do all of the fighting since most of us can't keep up anymore, but Goku's not here anymore so we need to change tactics," Vegeta grunted at mention of everyone relying on Goku to save the day, he would have gladly destroyed Cell if Kakkarot hadn't interfered. Piccolo ignored Vegeta as he elaborated further on his plans "Even if we do train to get stronger, in the amount of time available to us even with the Hyperbolic time chamber there's no way we could build up of enough strength in time. Using more guile wouldn't hurt either, if we could somehow trick her into holding a tournament that might buy us some time.

Having been content to remain quite for the duration of Piccolo and Vegeta's argument she now spoke up. Carefully phrasing her words, so as to not stir up the hornets nest that was Vegeta's bruised pride, she supported Piccolo's idea ... TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
